lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Corrado Conforti
Doppiatore italiano, è la voce di Hurley in Lost. Biografia Corrado Conforti ha doppiato innumerevoli attori in film per il cinema e per la televisione, compresi telefilm e cartoni animati. Per citarne qualcuno, ha prestato la voce a Billy Boyd (Il Signore degli Anelli), Cuba Gooding Jr., Leonardo Di Caprio, River Phoenix e Chris Owen (American Pie). Ha doppiato attori in serie televisive note al pubblico italiano come Lost, Dawson's Creek, Grey's Anatomy, Friends, Buffy, Six Feet Under e molte altre. Corposa la lista dei personaggi di fantasia di produzioni animate prettamente nipponiche. Si possono citare Lamù, Daltanious, Peline Story e Gundam (2°edizione). Tra il 2002 ed il 2003 ha doppiato Eric Johnson che interpretava Whitney Fordman in Smallville. Doppiaggio Cinema *'Billy Boyd' in "Il Signore degli Anelli: Le due torri" e "Il Signore degli Anelli: Il ritorno del re" (Pipino) *'Chris Owen' in "American Pie - Il primo assaggio non si scorda mai", "American Pie 2" e "American Pie: Band Camp" (Chuck Sherman) *'River Phoenix' in "Nikita - Spie senza volto" (Jeff Grant), "Ti amerò... fino ad ammazzarti" (Divo) *'Ice Cube' in "L'università dell'odio" (Fudge), "Boyz'n the hood - Strade violente" (Dough Boy) *'Cuba Gooding Jr.' in "Snow Dogs - Otto cani sotto zero" (Ted Brooks), "Pearl Harbor" (Dorie Miller) *'Seth Green' in "Ho sposato un'aliena"'' (Fred Glass), "Non dire sì" ''(Murray) *'Donald Faison' in "Il sapore della vittoria" (Petey Jones), "Le ragazze dei quartieri alti" (Huey) *'Freddy Rodriguez' in "Poseidon" (Marco Valentin), "Lady in the Water" (Reggie) *'Dustin Nguyen' in "I nuovi mini ninja" (Glam), "Tra cielo e terra" (Sau) *'Paul Sutera' in "La famiglia Brady" e "Il ritorno della famiglia Brady" (Peter Brady) *'Max Elliott Slade' in "3 ragazzi Ninja" e "3 piccole pesti" (Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas) *'Leonardo DiCaprio' in "Voglia di ricominciare" (Toby) *'Ewan Bremner' in "Black Hawk Down" (Shawn Nelson) *'Edward Burns' in "Salvate il soldato Ryan" (Sold. Richard Reiben) *'Paulo Costanzo' in "BancoPaz" (Stuart Stein) *'Loren Dean' in "Billy Bathgate - A scuola di gangster" (Billy Bathgate) *'Neil Patrick Harris' in "Starship Troopers - Fanteria dello spazio" (Col. Carl Jenkins) *'Jason Biggs' in "Jay & Silent Bob... Fermate Hollywood!" (Jason Biggs) *'Omar Benson Miller' in "8 Mile" (Sol George) *'Jacob Vargas' in "Il segno della libellula - Dragonfly" (Pilota) *'Sean Astin' in "Tale padre, tale figlio" (Trigger) *'Michael Weston' in "Hazzard" (Enos Strate) *'Wil Wheaton' in "Scuola di eroi" (Joey Trotta) *'Evan Jones' in "Jarhead" (Fowler) *'Jeff Russo' in "Hollywood Palms" (Dexter) *'Nick Cannon' in "Fidanzata in prestito" (Alvin Johnson) *'Douglas Gillison' in "Cuori ribelli" *'Collin Chou' in "DOA: Dead or Alive" (Hayate) *'Guy Torry' in "American History X" (Lamont) *'Chad Lindbergh' in "Cielo d'ottobre" (Sherman O'Dell) *'Patrick Van Horn' in "Swingers" (Sue) *'Jon Abrahams' in "1 km da Wall Street" (Jeff) *'Jonathan Tucker' in "Il giardino delle vergini suicide" (Tim Weiner) *'Zen Gesner' in "Amore a prima svista" (Ralph Owens) *'Todd Field' in "Stranger Than Fiction" (Austin Walker / Donovan Miller) *'Ben Foster' in "The Punisher" (Spacker Dave) *'Scott Bairstow' in "Vizi mortali" (Trevor) *'Brenden Jefferson' in "Holes - Buchi nel deserto" (Raggi X) *'Desmond Askew' in "Repli-Kate" (Henry) *'Robbie Rist' in "L'aquila d'acciaio" (Milo) *'Chris Kattan' in "Corky Romano" (Corky Romano) *'Kyle Howard' in "Un genio in pannolino" (Dickie) *'Seann William Scott' in "Fatti, strafatti e strafighe" (Chester Greenburg) *'Kenan Thompson' in "La figlia del mio capo" (Hans) *'John Hopkins' in "The Pool - Inizia l'incubo" (Frank) *'David Kriegel' in "Alive - Sopravvissuti" (Gustavo Zerbino) *'Leonardo Nam' in "The Perfect Score" (Roy) *'Michael Imperioli' in "Ritorno dal nulla" (Bobby) *'Elden Henson' in "O come Otello" (Roger Rodriguez) *'Darryl "Chill" Mitchell' in "Inside Man" (Rourke) *'Nick Stahl' in "Generazione perfetta" (Gavin) *'Gabriel Damon' in "Robocop 2" (Hob) *'De'voreaux White' in "I trasgressori" (Lucky) *'Don Jeffcoat' in "Aiuto, sono mia sorella!" (Kyle Harding) *'Tyrin Turner' in "Soldier Boyz II" (Butts) *'Nick Stabile' in "The Beach Boys" (Dennis Wilson) *'Vitali Makarov' in "The Day After Tomorrow - L'alba del giorno dopo" (Yuri, astronauta russo) *'Thomas Brown' in "Tesoro, mi si sono ristretti i ragazzi" (Little Russel Thompson) *'Dante Basco' in "Hook - Capitan Uncino" (Rufio) *'Dion Basco' in "In corsa verso il sole" (Marco Kito) *'Adrian Grenier' in "Sotto corte marziale" (Sold. Daniel E. Abrams) *'Danny Masterson' in "Beethoven 2" (Seth) *'Jason Gould' in "Il principe delle maree" (Bernard Woodruff) *'T.J. Thyne' in "Il Grinch" (Stu Chi Lou) *'Louis Vanaria' in "Bronx" (Crazy Mario) *'Wojciech Klata' in "Schindler's list - La lista di Schindler"'' (Lisiek)'' *'James Bulliard' in "On the Line"'' (Randy)'' *'Danny Strong' in "Shriek - Hai impegni per venerdì 17?" (Bozzo) *'Thomas Sadoski' in "American School" (Chris) *'Steven Cutts' in "Diventeranno famosi" (Shaun) *'Wilson Cruz' in "Supernova" (Benj Sotomejor) *'Matt Hickey' in "Dragonheart II: il destino di un cavaliere" (Mansel) *'Billy Aaron Brown' in "Jeepers Creepers 2 - Il canto del diavolo 2" (Andy "Bucky" Buck) *'Andrew Keegan' in "Vacanze a modo nostro" (Zack Dell) *'Salim Grant' in "Angus" (Mike) *'Malik Diouf' in "Yamakasi - I nuovi samurai" (Donnola / Malik N'Diaye) *'Fernando Ramallo' in "La bella vita" (Tristan) *'Alexandre Ogou' in "Al posto del cuore" (Bebè) *'Antwon Tanner' in "Coach Carter" (Worm) *'Jesse Harper' in "Feedback" (Mick) *'Damany Mathis' in "Scoprendo Forrester" (Kenzo) *'Dale Paris' in "Orchidea nera" (Clay Doyle) *'Mathew Scollon' in "The Source - Potere assoluto"'' (Reese Hauser)'' *'Jeremy Renner' in "La trappola"'' (Remy)'' *'Jussi Puhakka' in "Tommy" (Oula) *'Simon Fenton' in "Matinèe" (Gene Loomis) *'Cinqué Lee' in "Coffee and Cigarettes" (Il gemello cattivo, corto "Gemelli") *'Naim Thomas' in "Salsa" (Stephane) *'Dana Ashbrook' in "Il ritorno dei morti viventi - Parte II" (Tom Essex) *'Ricky Dean Logan' in "Nightmare 6 - La fine" (Carlos) *'Kimani Ray Smith' in "Notte di sangue" (Manny) *'Jurij Prette' in "Gli 11 comandamenti" (Yuri) *'Florian Stetter' in "La rosa bianca - Sophie Scholl" (Christoph Probst) *'Achero Nanas' in "Spara che ti passa!" (Mario) *'Kenneth Nkosi' in "Il suo nome è Tsotsi" (Aap) *'Ryo Kase' in "Lettere da Iwo Jima" (Shimizu) *'Marco Leonardi' in "La sposa era bellissima" (Giuseppe) *''Hulla Chuppa'' in "Porky college - Un duro per amico" *''Akira'' in "L'ombra dello spirito" *''Kito'' in "Persona" (Kito) Film d'animazione *'Bromley' in "L'incantesimo del lago", "L'incantesimo del lago 2 - Il segreto del castello" e "L'incantesimo del lago 3 - Lo scrigno magico" *'Arion da adulto' in "Arion" *'Seita' in "Una tomba per le lucciole" *'008' in "Cyborg 009 - La leggenda della Super Galassia" *'Danny' in "Titanic - Mille e una storia" *'Pinocchio' in "Shrek", "Shrek 2" e "Shrek Terzo" *'Al Mutamin' in "El Cid - La leggenda" *'Carl Wheezer' in "Jimmy Neutron, ragazzo prodigio" *'Toji Suzuhara' in "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth" e "Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End Of Evangelion" *'Leo' in "L'isola dei dinosauri" *'Atka' in "Koda, fratello orso 2" *'Betameche' in "Arthur e il popolo dei Minimei" Telefilm *'Donald Faison' in "Felicity"'' (Tracy, 1^ voce), "Ragazze a Beverly Hills" ''(Amber Mariens) *'Brendan Fehr' in "Roswell" (Michael Guerin) *'Jorge Garcia' in "Lost" (Hurley) *'Eric Johnson' in "Smallville" (Whitney Fordman) *'Alimi Ballard' in "Numb3rs"'' (David Sinclair)'' *'Anthony Montgomery' in "Popular" (George Austin) *'Chad Michael Murray' in "Dawson's Creek" (Charlie Todd) *'Chris Pratt' in "Everwood" (Bright Abbott) *'T.R. Knight' in "Grey's Anatomy"'' (George O'Malley)'' *'Rick Peters' in "Agente speciale Sue Thomas"'' (Bobby Manning)'' *'Ethan Embry' in "Brotherhood - Legami di sangue" (Det. Declan Giggs) *'Kurt Caceres' in "Codice Matrix" (Tim Vargas) *'Michael Ian Black' in "Ed"'' (Phil Stubbs)'' *'Giovanni Ribisi' in "Friends" (Frank Jr. Buffay) *'Martin Starr' in "Revelations" (Mark Rubio) *'Freddy Rodriguez' in "Six Feet Under" (Federico Diaz) *'Fred Savage' in "Blue Jeans" (Kevin Arnold, 2^ voce) *'Jeremy Miller' in "Genitori in blue jeans" (Ben Seaver, 2^ voce) *'Eric Close' in "Sisters" (Billy Griffin) *'Chaka Forman' in "Hyperion Bay" (Marcus Fox) *'John Cabrera' in "Una mamma per amica" (Brian) *'Edoardo Ballerini' in "24" (Frank) *'Michael Goorjian' in "Party of Five - Cinque in famiglia" (Justin Thompson) *'Nathan West' in "Settimo cielo" (Johnny) *'Andrew Keegan' in "Settimo cielo" (Wilson West, 2^ voce) *'Bailey Chase' in "Buffy" (Graham Miller) *'Eddie Mills' in "Wasteland" (Vandy) *'Mackenzie Crook' in "The Office" (Gareth Keenan) *'Stephen Lobo' in "Falcon Beach" (Nathan) *'Shiloh Strong' in "Dinotopia" (David Scott) *'Ross McCall' in "Band of Brothers - Fratelli al fronte" (C.le Joseph Liebgott) *'Sean Roberge' in "Tarzan" (serie del 1991) (Roger Taft Jr.) *'Dean O'Gorman' in "Young Hercules" (Iolao) *'Kerr Hewitt' in "2030 CE" (Dott. Manno Susik) *'Adam Busch' in "Shelby Woo, indagini al computer" (Noah Allen) *'Ryan Kwanten' in "Spellbinder - La terra del Signore del Dragone" (Josh Morgan) *'Doug E. Doug' in "Cosby" (Griffin) *'Adrian Truss' in "Ace Lightning" (Dirty Rat) *'Patrick Mohr' in "Brendan Leonard Show" (Patrick Mohr, 1^ voce) *'Bradley McIntosh' in "S Club 7" (Bradley) *'Billy Worth' in "The One" (Billy) *'Callum Dixon' in "Il naso della Regina" (Gregory) *'Carlos Conde' in "Un salto nel blu" (Charlie) *'Christian Oliver' in "Bayside School - La nuova classe" (Brian Keller) *'Christopher Bolton' in "Il mio amico Ultraman" (Kirk Stevens) *'Kevin Kleinberg' in "Power Rangers Time Force" (Trip, Green Ranger) *'Matt Austin' in "Power Rangers S.P.D." (Bridge Carson, Green S.P.D. Ranger) *'Billy Jaine' in "Parker Lewis" (Mikey Randall) *'Jaimz Woolvett' in "Qua la zampa" (Richie Underwood) *'Shawn Harrison' in "Otto sotto un tetto" (Waldo Faldo) *'Christopher Schlusser' in "Thunderstone" (Ivan) *'Jody Latham '''in "Shameless" ''(Lip Gallagher) *'Giancarlo Caltabiano' in "Radio Active"'' (George Goodwin)'' *'Richard Burke' in "La fattoria di Hannah e Helen" (Luke) *'Romain Jouffroy' in "Amori e baci" (Edouard) *'Heinrich Schmieder' in "I ragazzi del windsurf" (Boa) *'Edu Del Prado' in "Paso adelante" (Cesar) Cartoni animati *'Booster' in "Buzz Lightyear da Comando Stellare" *'Thomson Oberman' in "Finalmente weekend" *'Jamie' in "Jamie e la torcia magica" *'Fred' in "Transformers Armada" *'Jacobs' in "Tutenstein" *'Toru' in "Duel Masters" *'Kurt Cobain' in "House of Rock" *'Coso' (1^ voce) in "Teen Titans" *'Martin Mystere' in "Martin Mystere" *'Marcus' in "Juniper Lee" *'Stig' in "Pig City" *'Jester' in "Jane e il Drago" *'Sokka' (1^ voce) in "Avatar - La leggenda di Aang" *'Ren' in "Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon" *'Mitch' "Monkey" McClurg in "Hot Wheels AcceleRacers" *'Darren Patterson' in "Ginger" *'Peverino' in "Bosco di Rovo" *'Furbo' in "I peluche del cuore" *'Tubby' in "Little Lulu Show" *'Jimmy' in "Kangoo" *'Jasper' in "Jasper il pinguino" *'Wilf' in "Wilf apprendista maghetto" *'Ayata' in "Il principe di Atlantide" *'Cacciavite' in "Babalous" *'Wood' in "Wombat City" *'Bernie' in "Corneil & Bernie" *'Gwizdo' in "Cacciatori di draghi" *'La Gaufre' in "Elisir di lunga strizza" *'Yanez' in "Sandokan - La tigre ruggisce ancora" e "Sandokan - Il coraggio della tigre" *'Timmy' in "Winx Club" *'Rotella' in "Scuola di vampiri" *'Thalon' in "Gargoyles, il risveglio degli eroi" *'Nick' in "BuBu ChaCha" *'Jack Morris' e Karl Heinz Schneider in "Holly e Benji due fuoriclasse" *'Jack Morris' in "Che campioni Holly e Benji!" *'Karl Heinz' Schneider in "Holly e Benji Forever" *'Ricky' in "Palla al centro per Rudy" *'Arthur da bambino' in "Lady Georgie" *'Ghiri' in "Una sirenetta fra noi" *'Yoshito Yoshimoto' in "Il club della magia!" *'Paul' in "Peline Story" *'Kyosuke Kano' in "La squadra del cuore" *'Skip' in "La piccola Lulù" *'Toppa' in "Il cucciolo" *'Manabu' in "Daltanious" *'Shlodge' in "Blinky Bill" *'Aojima' in "Oh, mia dea!" *'Hiroshi' in "Le nuove avventure di Ranma ½" *'Hayato Kobayashi' in "Gundam" (2^ ediz.) *'Kaoru' in "Gackeen, il robot magnetico" *'Tensai' in "Gakeen, magnetico robot" (epis. 27-39) *'Kenta' in "Gotriniton - Goshogun, il dio della guerra" *'Norisuke' in "Godam" *'Horokuru' in "Muteking" *'Perma' in "Lamù, la ragazza dello spazio" *'Yota' in "Video Girl Ai" *'Syn' in "Bryger" *'Yuji Naruo' in "Burn-up Excess" *'Matsutoya' in "Dai-Guard - Terrestrial Defence Corp." *'Mamoru Oikawa' in "Boogiepop Phantom" *'Witter' in "L'invincibile Dendoh" *'Hanzo' in "Hunter X Hunter" *'Ueno Tsuyoshi' in "Boys be..." *'Yoshito Yoshimoto' in "Il club della magia!" *'Toji Suzuhara' in "Neon Genesis Evangelion" *'Nobunaga' in "Inuyasha" *'Kunio Murai' in "GTO - Great Teacher Onizuka" *'Koga' in "Inuyasha" (2^ serie) *'Kaihei Kijima' in "St. Luminous Mission High School" Soap Opera *'Beat Marti' in "Segreti e passioni" (Jonas Munzing) *'Anton Nouri' in "Julia" (Andreas Mertens) *'Ney Latorraca' in "Anarchici grazie a Dio" (Ernesto Gattai, 2^ voce) Cortometraggi *'Omar Sy' in "Le regole del viaggio" (Brice) *'Brett Halsey' in "Agente 008" (James) '' Film Tv *'Guido Grasso Jr.' in "Bonanno - Storia di un Padrino" ''(Pietro Magaddino) *'Modestas Pachalka' in "Il codice dell'eroe" (Cheech) '' *'Dan Byrd''' in "Salem's Lot" (Mark Petrie) '' *'Dominic Zamprogna''' in "A passo di danza" (Zack) *'Dustin Nguyen' in "I nuovi mini-ninja" (Glam) *'Martin Klebba' in "La vera storia di Biancaneve" (Venerdì) *'Jeremy Miller' in "Genitori in blue jeans - The movie" (Ben Seaver) *'Seth Green' in "Ragnatela di bugie" (Cornelius) *'Max Elliott Slade' in "Tre ninja all'attacco" (Colt) *'Chris Young' in "Il silenzio spezzato" *'Lance Wilson-White' in "Giù le mani da mia figlia" ''(Richard) '' Radio *Audio-sceneggiato: "Sherlock Holmes: Uno studio in rosso" (1999), di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Corrado Conforti * Pagina web Antonio Genna Conforti, Corrado